Visitor
by teamedward240
Summary: Renee comes to visit Bella. What will Renee think of her daughter and her vampire love? Set about Mid-Eclipse. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here is my new story. For those of you that read **_**A Little Miracle **_**and**_** Happy Anniversary**_** this is mine. BTW, Mothering Class and Alone with Emmett aren't mine. My sis wrote those, we share an account. :) **

**This story is Renee coming to visit Forks. It is set sometime in Eclipse, after they visit Florida. There will be no Victoria or Volturi drama. Sorry, this will be a happy story. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy.**

Renee POV

I am so excited. Bella will be so surprised. Of course, I hated this rainy little town. It was so dreary and depressing. I knew one thing held my daughter here.

Edward Cullen.

Bella told me that she stayed her because of Charlie and the friends she made, but I knew she was lying. When she came to visit me in Jacksonville, I saw the sparkle in her eyes when she stared at him, and vice versa. I saw how every word they said to each other, even if it was as simple as "Can you pass me that book", overflowed with undying love for each other. Bella had always been the one to care for me and everybody else. I was glad somebody was caring for her now.

I saw in his face how important my daughter was to him. Like she was the Earth and he was the moon that orbited around her. I always wondered what he had been like when he left. I shuddered at the image of Bella screaming and throwing her things then crumpling to the floor like a corpse.

Charlie was picking me up from the airport. Bella didn't know I was coming; she would be so surprised. I had to be sure to call Phil after I saw Bella.

I gave Charlie a quick hug when I arrived at the airport; no need to make things more awkward. The drive was mostly silent. We only talked about Bella for a short amount of time.

We had arrived at Charlie's house now. I saw Bella's rusted old truck parked on the curb. There was a very shiny silver car parked behind it. It must be Edward's. I could tell by the clothes he wore and the fact that he flew to Florida first-class that his family was well-off when it came to money.

"Damn kid, always here." Charlie grumbled. I knew Charlie didn't like Edward. He had to witness all of Bella's zombie period with his own eyes, I just heard it over the phone.

Charlie unlocked the door and walked into the living room. Bella was in Edward's lap, sleeping. Her head lay on his chest and even in sleep she had a smile on her face.

Edward was also asleep. That's odd; it looked like he wasn't breathing. But as soon as the thought entered my head, his shoulders moved, so I knew he was breathing.

"Edward, I love you." Bella said. Ha, she was still sleep talking. I remembered all the times she would talk when she was little. It was so funny. It was hard to see, but I could have sworn Edward just smiled a little bit.

I quickly brushed it off, though. I gazed at the happy couple for a moment before going upstairs to unpack.

Edward POV

How happy my Bella would be when she found out her mother came to visit her. I knew Bella missed her mother terribly and I was happy she had gotten to visit her before her change.

I heard both Charlie and Renee's thoughts as they neared the house. I winced at the memory of Bella when I had gone. I would need to explain to them about my leaving. I pondered what to say while I pretended to sleep.

I heard Renee's almost childlike thoughts about Bella and me as she stared at us. I loved the feeling of Bella's warm body in my arms, like they were made specifically for her.

_That's odd; it looks like he isn't breathing._

I moved my shoulders to exaggerate the breathing movements humans have when they are asleep.

"Edward, I love you." I heard Bella say. I loved her sleep talking; the one method I had of accessing her thoughts. I loved hearing her angelic voice declare her love for me. How Bella could love a monster like me was truly baffling.

I smiled at the memories of a young Bella talking in her sleep. Renee left to unpack her bags.

This was going to be a long week.

**Sorry it's short. I will try to make the next chapter longer. Did I do Renee's POV well? Please review. P.S. I had an even amount of votes between this story and the All Human story so I will try to write both at the same time. Be like Edward and be awesome, review.S**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, it took me so long to update. Okay new chapter.**

EPOV

I yawned theatrically. Renee was walking back downstairs after placing her things in the guest room. I stretched, very wary of my delicate little Bella in my lap. I used all the acting skills I had acquired in the last 100 years and turned to Bella's mother.

"Renee, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to put sleep in my voice. I very gently laid Bella on the couch, intending to later carry her to her room.

"Hello, Edward. I just came to see Bella. Phil is gone for the week and I desperately wanted to visit."

I smiled. Bella would be very happy. Charlie grunted behind me. That reminded me of the explanation I owed both of them.

"Can I talk to the two of you?" I asked nervously.

Charlie and Renee looked confused, but nodded anyway. I shot a quick glance at Bella before I walked into the kitchen.

_What on Earth could he need to talk to us about?_ Renee thought, curiosity lacing her mental voice.

_Damn, kid. I shouldn't even allow him in my house. _Charlie's thoughts honestly weren't surprising. He was right to hate me.

"I owe you both an explanation for what happened last September."

Charlie and Renee's eyes widened.

"Leaving Bella was the worst thing I have ever done and probably will ever do. I would do anything to be able to take it back. But at the time I thought I was doing the right thing."

"The right thing! You almost killed her, she was a mess!" Charlie thundered. I winced at the images in his mind; Bella screaming and throwing clothes every where, Bella lying on her bed sobbing, Bella staring lifelessly at a plate of food.

"Charlie, please allow him to finish." Renee said. She was very observant about the love Bella and I shared. But she wanted an explanation just as bad as Charlie did.

"You see, I didn't feel I deserved Bella. I knew I loved her with every fiber of my being, but I wasn't sure she felt the same way. Bella deserved so much better." I was trying to make this as close to the truth as possible.

"It got even worse when Carlisle told me he had got an offer in L.A. He didn't want to take it because of me, but I told him to. I knew it wouldn't be good for Bella to have a long distance relationship with me. Like I said, she deserved better. I thought, eventually, she would forget me and move on."

"I've heard what Bella was like when I was gone and it's tortured me. You have to know, I never intended for any of that to happen. I was just as bad as she was. You can ask any member of my family. My life was meaningless without her. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't eat, I couldn't move. It felt like a piece of me was missing."

"Then, I-I," It was becoming hard for me to speak, this was the hardest part to talk about. "I didn't know Alice had been keeping tabs on Bella. She had found out th-that she had jumped of a cliff and k-killed herself. She came back here to see find out if it was true. She had told my family not to tell me until she made sure it was true. Alice of all people knew how I would react to that news." I took a deep breath and continued.

"But my other sister, Rosalie, didn't agree. We aren't as close as Alice and I are. So, she told me that Bella was d-d-dead. A world without her seemed pointless to me. So I-I tried to kill myself."

"Alice found out that Rose had told me. She knew that if I found out I would want to die. She knew that Bella would be the only one that could stop me."

I ignored their stunned thoughts and continued. "Bella was frantic when she found out what I was planning to do. She insisted that Alice take her to… L.A. to stop me. When I saw Bella again, I was so thankful that she was alive. I told her everything. My parents tell people that we came back because Esme hated the city, but it was really for my sake. They knew Bella and I couldn't be apart any longer."

I looked into their shocked faces. "I love your daughter more than anything in the world, and by some miracle she loves me that way too. I wanted you both to know that I will never ever hurt Bella again. I will always regret leaving her and I will never be able to make it up to her. But I will try. I will keep trying, even if I live forever."

_He really tried to kill himself? _Charlie thought.

_I knew they loved each other more than anything. At least know we know why he left. _Renee thought. I picked up that she was thinking about it earlier today.

"I'm glad Bella has found such a perfect match for her. In all my years of being her mother, I have never seen her so happy."

"Neither have I," Charlie responded. His voice sounded kinder than it usually did while addressing me. "Thank you for telling us this."

"Edward" Bella's soft voice called out from the other room.

"She'll be excited to see you." I whispered to Renee, "In the kitchen Bella," I called a little louder.

I heard the springs in the couch as she stood up and the soft footsteps as she walked into the kitchen. I smiled at her and gestured to the seat her mother occupied.

Her eyes widened and Renee and Bella embrace each other.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Oh Bella, honey you look so good."

"Thanks, so do you. I'm so happy you are here." Then she got that little crease between her eyes.

"So what were you three talking about in here," She asked while directing her gaze at me.

"Nothing of great importance, Bella." She still looked suspicious but shrugged it off.

_"Edward"_ My sister's mental voice interrupted the scene around me.

Three quick raps on the door came to Charlie's focus.

"Alice, how are you, hun?

"I'm great, Charlie, how are you?" She asked.

"Alice, what are you doing here?"

"Esme wants you to come home." I knew she was lying. Alice and I were going to go on a quick hunt.

"Hi, Renee." Alice said excitedly. They gave each other a quick hug while Bella came over and hugged me tightly.

"I have to hunt tonight. I will see you tomorrow." She frowned.

"I love you." She said.

I kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Bella."

**Please review. I'm not really sure what I will do with this story. I need ideas. I want ten reviews before I even think about updating. **

**One more week until the Twilight movie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will be really short, but I promise you it will be good. Thank you Plate Captain for giving me this idea. Oh, and for all the people that wondered, Renee told Bella she had met Carlisle, Edward, and Alice in Chapter 24 of Twilight. That is why she hugged Alice.**

EPOV

Charlie, Renee, Bella, and I all sat around Charlie's table going through pictures of Bella's youth. Bella's face had been a permanent shade of red and kept getting redder after each story.

"Do you remember this, Bella?" Renee took out a picture of a five-year-old Bella holding a stuffed lion. She was hugging it tightly to her chest. I got images out of Renee's head of when she took this picture. I smiled wider.

"Oh yeah, I remember him. Fluffy the Lion. I think he's still at the house in Phoenix." She said.

"Love, lions aren't that fluffy. I would know." I whispered in her ear. She giggled quietly. Charlie and Renee gave us confused glances.

I couldn't get over how adorable my Bella was when she was little.

"Bella, you were so cute when you were small. Renee, you should have brought videos."

Renee laughed while Bella blushed a deeper shade of red. My throat burned as a result, but I had learned to ignore the monster.

"I think I have some upstairs. We can watch them later."

"I think I have some pictures from our prom last year. Do you want to see them Mom?" Bella said happily.

"Oh, I would love to, go get them Bella hurry."

Bella walked upstairs slowly. Something smelled odd, but I ignored it. I was having way to much fun looking at this picture.

"Edward, all of these are of Bella's first day of school." Renee handed me the pile of pictures. Bella was nervously holding a little blue backpack, smiling slightly.

"Aww, she was so cu-"

It took me a second to listen to the thoughts that belonged to that odd smell.

_You took my love, Edward. Now I'm going to take yours too._

"Bella" I whispered. I didn't care whether Renee and Charlie heard me or not.

"Edward, what's wr-" Charlie was speaking, but I was already running up the stairs. It killed me to not be able to run full speed.

I was well aware they were following me, but I didn't care. How had Alice not seen this?

I threw Bella's bedroom door open and a growl rose up my throat. My eyes turned black with a fury so all consuming I was shaking.

Renee and Charlie gasped quietly behind me, their thoughts full of fear at the sight in front of them.

Victoria stood with a smirk on her face, holding a knife to my Bella's throat.

**Oooooooo, cliffy! Review and you'll get the next chapter faster. Twenty reviews before I update. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Haha, did that little cliffhanger keep you up at night, because it certainly did for me. I didn't know what I was going to do just like you didn't know what was going to happen. Sorry if it's no that good. I write fluff, not drama.**

EPOV

"Who the hell are you?!" Charlie screamed, "Let go of my daughter right now or I will arrest you."

The little wretch let out a mocking laugh at this comment. I furious growl rose from my throat and it terrified Charlie and Renee. My Bella's eyes were wide with fear.

"Edward, you must watch that temper of yours. It could get your little human in trouble."

"You know her?" Renee asked, fear and shock lacing her voice. I nodded grimly.

"Victoria, get your filthy little hands off of her right now!" I yelled at her. She was beyond dead now. I would very much enjoy ripping her to pieces.

"I don't think so. If it weren't for this worthless human my James would still be here. Now I will make you feel the same pain."

"I had to kill him, Victoria! He tried to take Bella away from me. Even if he had killed her you know I would have killed him for it. James would have died whether Bella lived or not!" I yelled.

"Shut your mouth!" She shrieked, her black eyes glinting with fury. "You and your pathetic coven. Not taking the advantages given to you when you were turned. How can you even call yourself a vampire?"

_VAMPIRE!!! _Charlie and Renee thought in unison.

"Put that knife down, Victoria! Just because I am a vegetarian, that doesn't make me a pacifist!"

"I can't. I'm having a little internal battle, you see. Should I make it quick and there will be absolutely no possibility of saving her?" She pulled the knife closer to Bella's throat. "Or should I make it slow and make you watch?"

If I was human, I would probably be sick with the pain of watching this. I felt such gut-wrenching terror that I would lose my love. I couldn't handle that again.

Where was Alice? Surely she had seen Victoria's plan to kill Bella. But then again, Victoria seemed to be an expert on evading our family's capture.

"You stupid little witch. I will hunt you to the ends of the earth if you harm a hair on her head."

"But what's to stop me? You know how quickly I would be able to kill your little girlfriend. You took my mate from me. Shouldn't I take yours too?" She sneered.

"Ha! James never loved you. You were nothing but a convenience to him. Maybe he shouldn't have left you here. You might have been helpful when we caught up to him in Phoenix. How enjoyable it was to watch him burn."

Victoria snarled loudly. Bella let out a whimper of pain as Victoria tightened her already to tight grip on Bella's fragile body. Just a little more pressure and Bella's body could be crushed.

"How dare you! You stupid child! James and I loved each other, and you took him from me!"

"He was trying to take Bella away from me!" I thundered.

"So what," Victoria shrieked, her voice held a hint of insanity, "She is nothing but some worthless human. Nothing that another vampire deserves to be killed over."

"Victoria, put that knife down. Let Bella go and maybe I will consider letting you live."

"Oh please. I have waited over a year to kill your little human. And I couldn't get more satisfaction then for you to watch her die."

"Get away from my little sister." said a sinister voice from the window.

Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were crouched low across from Victoria. Victoria's eyes darted from me to my siblings. She knew she was outnumbered. Her desire to flee was warring with her desire to kill. She made up her mind finally.

She released Bella and flew out the bedroom door, knocking Charlie and Renee over in the process.

"Follow her, keep her from escaping, but do not kill her. She is mine." I said.

They nodded mutely and flew out the door.

Bella vaulted herself into my arms and started to sob into my chest. I kissed her forehead, her hair, her cheeks, her lips. I was so happy she had been unharmed.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" I asked frantically. I growled at the thin red line Bella had on her neck.

"Yes, I'm fine. Oh Edward, I was so afraid she was going to do something to one of you."

Ugh, that's Bella. Always worried about others first. But that reminded me.

Bella must have been thinking the same thing. We both turned our heads to look at Charlie and Renee, who were staring at the both of us with wide eyes.

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me! I really need to know if this is good and what I can improve on in later chapters. The next chapter will be Bella explaining Edward's vampirism to her parents and Edward might get Victoria. You won't know unless you review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry it has taken me this long to update. The stupid computer broke. Plus, I have had a very hard time wording this chapter. Hopefully it turns out okay.**

BPOV

I stared at my parents' terrified faces. Their eyes were huge and I was trying to figure out what to say to them.

"Edward, you go take care of Victoria. I guess I have some explaining to do." Edward kissed my forehead quickly and then darted out the window.

"Come downstairs with me and I'll tell you everything." I told them. We walked downstairs to the kitchen in silence. Renee and Charlie sat across from me at the kitchen table.

"Okay, before I start explaining you have to promise me something. What I am about to tell you cannot be repeated to anybody, do you understand? If you tell anybody both of you will die, Phil will die, Edward's entire family will die, and I will die." I didn't see how it was possible, but their eyes got even larger as I told them this.

"Okay then, Mom, Dad, I'm in love with a vampire." They stayed silent so I continued.

"Edward's entire family is really a coven of vampires. They are vegetarian vampires though, which means they don't kill humans. But every other vampire in the world does, well except for this group in Alaska. That woman upstairs, her name is Victoria. She hates Edward because Edward killed James, a tracker vampire who was trying to kill me. Do you remember that accident I got into down in Phoenix?"

They nodded mutely.

"Well, I didn't really fall out of a window. James attacked me and Edward and his family saved me. But Victoria was in love with James, so she wanted Edward to know what it felt like to lose the one you love. She has been trying to kill me for months."

"Bella, none of this makes sense. Stuff like this just doesn't exist." Charlie said the first one of them to speak.

"It does in my world." **(A/N Haha I stole that from the movie.) **

"Think about it, Dad. Haven't you noticed some strange things going on? How Edward never eats with us? How he catches me every time I fall? Or how his family is always going on 'camping trips'?" I made air quotes with my fingers.

"I'll disappear for days at a time without any logical explanation. How do you think Alice knew I had jumped off that cliff, even though I hadn't talked to her in months? Speaking of cliffs, Jacob and his friends are actually a pack of werewolves."

"Bella, now you are just sounding silly." Renee said.

"Okay then, Mom, explain to me what you just saw upstairs. You don't live in the world you think you live in. I doubted it too when I first found out that Edward was a vampire."

"How long have you known about this Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Since I came to Forks." I answered warily.

"And you stayed with him even after you found out what he was."

"Of course I did! I love him. I don't care what he is or what he does. It doesn't matter to me!" I was angry that Charlie had suggested I would stop loving Edward after I found out he was a vampire.

The front door opened and Edward walked in, dripping wet. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Victoria is gone. You don't have to worry about her anymore." He said. I sighed in relief.

"So I assume Bella told you what I am." Edward said with sadness in his voice.

"Can you both tell us everything?" Renee asked. "How you met and fell in love and all that."

Edward and I looked at each other then sat down and told our twisted little love story.

"So you wanted to kill my daughter?" Charlie asked. Edward nodded sadly.

"Yes, unfortunately I did. A small part of me still does. But a larger part couldn't bare the thought of losing her, feeling that terrible pain again." Edward said. I kissed his cheek quickly.

"This is so strange. But I guess I always knew there was something odd about the two of you." Renee said.

"You mustn't tell anybody about my family or we will all be punished."

Charlie and Renee nodded.

"I think I should be getting home now. My family probably needs to talk to me. Goodbye." Edward kissed my forehead and glided out the door. I knew he would be back when my parents were asleep. We had neglected to tell my parents that Edward stayed over every night. We had told them only the basics of our life with each other, so they didn't know all the intimate stuff.

"I can't believe this." Charlie muttered. He had a harder time believing this that Renee had.

"Sorry that you had to find out like this Dad. I need to go to bed now. I have had a long and freaky day." I said.

**Okay, I don't think I did a very good job on this chapter. I think the next chapter will be the last. Please review.**


End file.
